


The Softer Side of the Devil

by sulphuriccherry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is an ass. Everyone knew that. But what happens when Wilson has a secret that House knows about. Wilson doesn't know he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets Out

House sat across from Wilson in the hospital cafeteria before work. Neither of them saying a word to each other. Wilson started to wrack his brain to try and think of something he might of done or said to provoke his best friend glaring at him and simultaneously ignoring him. House, on the other hand, knew he was making his best friend nervous, and that’s the way he liked it. The longer Wilson didn’t know, the more amusing. Poor Wilson was going to have to deal with this all day.  
After House had glared at the man for ten minutes, he stood up and hobbled away.

House’s day was more or less regular; when he walked into his office; Taub, Foreman, Thirteen and Kutner were all sitting around a table with a new file of a new patient. As Thirteen started to explain the patients symptoms, House spent the time thinking about how to get Wilson back; he couldn’t just do his usual like he did to Cuddy with destroying her desk or her office. But maybe his usual was best, because then he would know who did it. House wasn’t just doing it for fun. House was hurt but his friend, and it was time he showed it. When his mind came back to the room, thirteen had stopped talking, and Foreman was telling them what kind of text to do. “Is that okay?” Kutner asked.  
“Foreman is obviously wrong but if you defy the big black man he might kill you in your sleep then steal your stereo so go ahead. Angiogram the guy.” He said as he made a hand gesture for them to clear out of the office. Once they did, House decided on exactly how he was going to torture his best friend. He looked at his watch which read; 10:05. At this point in time, Wilson was probably with a patient, but normally on a nice day like this they would be outside.

Grabbing his cane, House made his way into his desk and picked out some supplies from his desk. It really isn’t a surprise that House kept a tube of glue and a knife in his drawer, I mean, it is House. Arriving at the office of James Wilson, he pushed it open to make sure he was right. He was. He walked over to the windows and sung his cane on the curtain railing. Wilson had left open the windows, as the sun was out and it was a beautiful day, which was definitely to House’s advantage. He pulled the wood glue out of his pocket and used the knife to spread the glue at the bottom of the windows. After gluing each one he slammed them down so they pressed against the bottom. Knowing Wilson he wouldn’t be back for an hour or two, gave the glue time to set. He did his usual rake through Wilsons drawers and found something that he had never seen before.

As House got back to his office, his crew were just getting back. “Here,” he said. “hold this.” He handed Kutner the glue and knife and sat down.  
“Uh. Thanks.”  
“So, what did the test show?”  
“Nothing. The angiogram showed no abnormalities.”  
“What do you want to do now?”  
“Aren’t you going to tell us?”  
House raised his eyebrows, “No. Daddy has to let go off of the back of the bike sometime, get some training wheels and do all the tests that you THINK are right. If you still can’t do it, come ask daddy for help. But it means no treats after dinner. Thirteen, you actually have to call me Daddy. More fun that way.” Thirteen looked away with an unimpressed look on her face.

When his team sighed and stood up to walk out, Foreman stopped in his tracks to talk to house. He stood close to him.  
“Stop talking to Hadley like that.”  
“Why? Is her girlfriend getting jealous?”  
“Can’t you just be nice to someone?”  
“You want me to be Wilson? So much for ‘be yourself and we’ll love you’.” House mocked.  
“Come on Greg.”  
“Just for calling me Greg you can go and do an Anal swab.”  
“She doesn’t need one.”  
“Well then give yourself one, as long as one has been done. Now go. I am busy.” 

Forman let out an annoyed sigh and left the room. Checking his watch, House saw that it was now; 10:45, and he had to make sure Wilson stayed outside. He hobbled out of his office and made his way outside to see Wilson sitting on a bench, sorting through a file.  
The perfect time to annoy him. The sun was bright and it was extremely hot, so hot that he thought he would actually consider walking around naked.  
House sat right next to Wilson, close enough that their outer thighs were pressed against each other.

Wilson looked up at House, expecting some comment on his clothes or some insult of some kind, but he said nothing. House just looked back at him, not blinking. They were silent for ten minutes before Wilson finally spoke.  
“Are you going to say something or are you still ignoring me for a made up reason?”  
“Want to go to a pub tonight?” He already knew the answer.  
“Sorry, I can’t. Got a patient who can only meet at night.”  
“He a vampire?”  
“I have yet to find out.” Wilson laughed as he read through a page of notes.  
“That’s bullshit. What is the real reason?”  
“I am being serious! Martin Geller, hates the sun, he thinks it will make his cancer worse!”  
There was more silence for a while.  
“Who is Grace?”  
Wilson’s eyes widened slightly and looked up, “Who?”  
“Grace. The terrible artist who drew you a picture in your drawer.”  
“When did you go through my drawers?”  
“When do I not?”  
“Grace,” Wilson stumbled. “She is a patient. Leukemia, eight years old.”  
House nodded, and without saying a word, he stood up and hobbled back inside. 

By now it was 11.30, and House was more hurt by the obvious lie that his ‘best friend’ just told him. As he sat at his desk he played with his ball for a while. Noting that the time was now half past midday, he walked over to Wilson’s office. As he pushed open the door, he saw that Wilson was now just in his shirt, instead of his shirt, tie and blazer.  
His sleeve were rolled up and the top two buttons were undone. House actually liked Wilson this way. His stomach began to feel strange, like butterflies, which was unusual for him.

House watched as Wilson tried to open the windows, and then as he stood up and fanned himself with some paper, and even when he undid his shirt some more. House realized his mouth was dry and he was enjoying watching his best friend way to much.

He mde his way back to his office where his crew were sitting having a conversation. They had all the fans on.  
"Now she has a rash and her nose keeps bleeding- we need your help."  
Thirteen explained.  
"You didn't call me daddy!" House bemused.  
"House." Foreman said deeply.  
"Did you give her Statins?"  
"Uh yeah." Foreman replied.  
"Well what's the side effects of Statins?"  
"Oh."  
"Yes oh."  
"Start giving her a lower dose. And leave me alone."  
Almost as soon as they left, Wilson came storming in. 

"House!"  
"Holmes!" House called out with sarcasm, facing the windows.  
"Why did you glue my windows shut! I am boiling in there!"  
"Why didn't you tell me you had kids?!" He snapped.

"H... how did you find out?"

"I have a private detective, remember?"

Wilson sighed and sat down, putting his hand on his forehead.  
"Yeah. I forgot about that."

"What do you think because I am a bit of an ass I would be horrible to your kids? You are my best friend."

"I thought you hated kids?" Wilson raised his voice and stood up. At this point his crew were walking in to talk to him about the patient. 

"Yes, It's true I hate almost everyone but-"

"But what? You would end up being arogant and mean to them!"

"If they are anything like you I will LOVE THEM!" House answered back in a loud angry tone.

Everyone was looking at each other in shock. Did House just say the L-word?

"You want to meet them?"

House nodded in reply. 

"Okay fine, I will bring them in tomorrow."

House nodded again and with that Wilson left the office.


	2. This isn't like House

The next morning House was in late. When he walked in, Thirteen informed him that the patient was well and on her way home. House congratulated them in a patronizing tone and dropped bag by the whiteboard.  
"What's in the bag?"  
"What's in the bra?"

Wilson pushed open the door slowly and walked in, holding the hand of a little girl, whiles holding her brother in the other hand.  
They were twins.

"Lukey," Wilson said to his son. "This is Uncle House." He put his son down and stood them both on front of him, he then knelt down to their height.

"House, this is Luke, and this is Grace." Grace waved to him and grinned before looking around the room.

"Daddy, who are they?"  
"They are doctors darling, she is Thirteen, that man there is Foreman, that one is Taub and this one over here is Kutner."

Grace ran over to Kutner and tugged on his arm.  
"Kutner, Kutner! Can I sit on your knee?"  
"Sure." Kutner lifted her up ad placed her on his knee. She kissed his cheek and looked to the rest of them.

Luke ran to Foreman and when he turned around, he saw Foremans eyes and got scared. He toddled towards Taub who was sitting at the end of the table. He couldn't pronounce Taub so he called him 'Turtle'.

House watched as they spoke to his team. He saw how cute they were and realized that they looked a lot like their father. 

"Foreman have you got another patients today?"

"Not yet, it's slow today."

"Well, you guys go and annoy Cameron and Chase, Foreman you can go do your trial thing. Don't kill anyone."

The team did as they were told, Grace hugged Kutners legs before he left and waved goodbye. 

Once the others were gone, the twins helped each other climb onto the table. "Daddy! Can we get a snack?"   
"Sure thing pumpkin. You stay here with Uncle House okay? Say put."  
He kissed her forehead and looked to House.

"Don't alienate them, I will be five minutes." After Wilson left, House sat down at the table near the kids.

"So." He said.

"Do you work with Daddy?" Luke asked.  
"Yes I do."  
"Do you save lives?"  
"I try."  
"Does daddy save lives?"

"Your daddy is a superhero." House smiled.  
"Daddy is a superhero? What is his powers?"

"Well. Your daddy makes people happy, does he ever make you laugh?"

Grace grinned and crawlled near house. "All the time! Daddy is very funny!"

"See? That is his power!"

Luke smiled at his sister. 

"Who do you live with?" House asked.   
"We live with mummy and we get to see dad when he is off."

"Do you mind that your mum and dad are not together?"

"No. Dad's happy alone." House was taken back. Really? Wilson being alone and being happy? Well he did have these kids, also he had him.

"Did daddy save you with his superhero powers?"

"Your daddy saved my life. Without him I would never smile again."  
House admitted to them, making them smile even more.

Wilson approached the windows and stood there as he watched House interact with his kids. Cuddy walked over to him and looked to see what Wilson was watching. They both stood and smiled at House.

House was laughing with the kids, and finally he noticed Wilson looking longinly at him through the window. He smiled back to him. Wilson took that que to come in.  
"Daddy daddy!" Luke screached.  
"Shhhh, not too loud darling. What's it?"

"Uncle House said you are a superhero!"  
Wilson raised his eyebrows and looked to House. "He did, did he?"  
"Yeah!" Said Grace. "He said you saved his life daddy! Is that true!"

Wilson felt his heart melt. He smiled at House, at who at this time was picking up his bag.   
"Here." He said, putting it on the table.

"Open it."

Wilson opened the bag and pulled out a stuffed unicorn toy.  
"House, thank you but I already have a whole batch."  
"They're not for you dumbass. Give them to the kids."

Grace hugged the toy as luke went into the bag and took out a small lab coat and two children spy kits. "Daddy look!!!!!" The twins started to play with their toys as Wilson turned and faced House, brown eyes met blue.

"How do you know what kids like?"

"I was one remember. I hope they are okay." He said, walking into his office. 

"Stay here." Wilson smiled to his children before following House.

He followed House towards the desk and said his name.   
Greg looked around and turned to him. "Yeah?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Being a hit with my twins."

House smiled and leaned on his cane. "Anytime."

Without thinking, Wilson sprinted over to House, pushed him against the wall and softly put his lips against the older mans.   
House made no attempt to move, as Wilson kissed him and raised his hand to his neck, House raised his free hand to Wilson's chest. He found himself kissing back for a minute before Wilson pulled away. 

Wilson smiled cutely, bowed his head and walked back to his kids.   
House stood there, shocked. Slowly a small grin crawled upon his face as his fingers traced his lips.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going right and things are going wrong. Cute House, sad Wilson and smut at the end.

House smiled as he stood there against the wall. Wilson had just kissed him. House had always wanted him to do that, just to see what it would feel like.  
And god did it feel good. It felt better than he could of ever imagined and he wanted more. He soon walked out to see Wilson hugging Grace as she sat on his knee at the table.  
"House! Can we stay over at yours today?" Luke asked as he pulled on House's sleeve.   
"Lukey don't pull on Uncle House!" Wilson said, "But yeah, House. I am working late tonight and I was going to bring them to their mum's early but they  
want to see more of you. It is completely up to you! You do not have to say ye-"  
He was cut off. "It's fine, I have room. We'd have to go back yours to get their stuff but they will be fine with me."  
"Really?" Wilson questioned, with one eyebrow up. Was House changing? Was the kids making him... nice??  
"Yeah sure. Are you coming home tonight or are you going to yours?"  
"Home?" Wilson laughed as he placed his daughter on the seat and stood up.  
"Mine. You know what I meant."  
"Yeah, I will come back to yours. Here," Wilson said, handing his best friend his keys. "Take these and pack stuff for all three of us. I won't be back till late  
so no sugar after seven, bed by eight, only U or PG movies." He stated with a stern voice. His smiled had faded when he said this. "I mean it House, no alcohol for anyone tonight, not while you are looking after my children. Hide the knives and don't leave the toilet seat up."  
House laughed and winked at the Oncologist, "Yes dear. My shift ends when I say it ends so I will take them now. I will leave the front door key under the mat. You have my word. They will be safe. Oh, and do NOT tell anyone that I am being nice! Tell them I cooked the kids and ate them with BBQ sauce then killed a hooker. I don't want people think I am a nice person. Especially the people I hate."  
"House that is almost everyone."  
"My case in point."  
"Fine. Just look after them." Wilson turned and hugged his kids and said goodbye and goodnight.   
"I love you two very much, be good for uncle House and you will get a treat tomorrow!" The twins replied to their dad and then e was gone.

House was left alone with twins. Who would have thought it? People might think he is a single dad? Think of the pity sex!!  
The doctor took true to his word and went back to Wilson's apartment. He gave the kids a bag in which they filled themselves with clothes and teddies and pillows. House took it upon himself to enter Wilson's bedroom and rummage through his drawers. In the room there was an enormous bed, two bedside tables, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. There were pictures all over the room. As House looked at them all, he saw that there was three pictures of himself and Wilson together, two of family and three pictures drawn by the twins. He made his way to the drawers and pulled at the top one. Rummaging through he picked out a change of clothes and pajamas. Once they were stuffed into the bag he went in search for fun things to tease his best friend about.  
In the bedside table, House found a torch, a pack of condoms, a knife and a book. "I wonder what kind of sex he is having?"  
Respecting his friends privacy, he finished the packing and took the kids home. On the way he stopped at the shop and let them pick out their own dinner.  
-

Wilson was having a great time at work. One of his patients got the all clear and he got to give the good news. He stared at the clock, waiting until the clock struck eleven so he could leave. He thought for a while what House was doing to his kids, and what he would come back to. As he daydreamed the night away his phone rang.   
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this James Wilson?"  
"Uh yes, who is this?"  
"This is city morgue. Your ex wife has been in an accident. I am afraid she didn't make it."  
"What?! How?! But we have two kids!?" Wilson's voice broke out in a sob.  
"I am sorry Sir. But we need you to come in and sign the death certificate."  
Wilson rubbed his forehead and tried to keep it together.  
"Okay, I am coming now. Thank you."  
After hanging up, he had no idea how to react. How was he going to break it to the twins? How could he look after kids with a full workload?  
He packed his stuff, apologized to Cuddy and raced to the morgue.

_

House had given them their food and let them watch disney movies, he had played the piano and let them sing along and he had given them a bag of sweets each. By ten o'clock the kids were bouncing on the walls, he then understood why Wilson gave him rules.  
"Come on guys settle down!" He urged them. Eventually he got them to watch another movie, as he sat on the sofa the twins cuddled into each side and fell asleep. Being too afraid to wake them up, House fell asleep there too.

Wilson put the key in the door at eleven forty five, he hesitated before walking in. This had been the longest hour and a half of his life.  
Stepping in, he noticed how the place was a mess. The TV was at the home screen of Brother Bear so he assumed they were all on the sofa.   
As he took off his coat, he quietly tiptoed over to see them, curled up all on the couch asleep.   
Wilson's heart melted. House was adorable. He lay with each arm around on of the twins.   
"Come on House." He said as he touched his knee. "Wake up." After ten seconds House did wake up and looked into Wilson's eyes.   
"Oh hi. Uhm. They are asleep." he whispered.  
"I know, lets get them tucked up with pillows and covers and we will go to bed."  
"Hm." House nodded, sleep in his eyes. He carefully moved his arm, so Wilson could lift Luke from his right side, and lifted Grace to lie down against a pillow. Both twins were kissed and given blankets and teddies to wake up to. "Where will I sleep?" Wilson wondered as he yawned silently into his hand.  
"You are gonna sleep in my bed, c'mon." 

House led Wilson through to his bedroom and handed him his bag of stuff.   
"Here, jammies in here." House motioned as he started to get out of his jeans and got into bed. He watched as Wilson got out of his work clothes. There was something not right about him, so when Wilson climbed in beside him he interrogated him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I got some bad news today."   
"Oh?" House said as he lay on his side, facing his best friend.  
"Yeah. Uhm. I don't know how to say this." He sighed, mirroring his friend. He couldn't bring himself to say the words.   
"I got a phone call today." He finally confessed as he took a deep breath in.  
"Elisa died. Car accident. Got the call and went straight down to the morgue, it was definitely her."   
House's eyes widened and on instinct he stretched out his arm and pulled on Wilson until he was against him. Wilson dug his face into House's chest and cried.

One arm of House's went around Wilson's waist and the other sat on the back of his head.  
"It's okay. We will get through this. We see death on a daily basis, it's going to be alright."  
"We don't see people we used to love die. How am I supposed to tell the twins? How am I supposed to look after them?"  
"Shhhh." House offered, smoothing his hands over his best friends back.  
"I will help you. We will have them in school and take our breaks in routine so they will have us there when they need us. We also have Kutner we could blackmail to babysit." He whispered as he tried to make the younger man feel better.  
Wilson moved his head back to look at House. "You... Really? You want to help me?"  
"James," he started. "You are my best friend, and your twins are amazing." House softly wiped the tears from Wilson's face. "So if you need me to be a weird looking mother to them, then you best your sweet ass I will help you out." Wilson looked deep into his best friend's eyes and House looked straight back into his. He remembered the kiss in House's office and he remembered the sight of House cuddled up with his kids on the sofa. He needed his best friend. He could see the pain and the worry in House's eyes.  
House's breath hitched as he knew what Wilson was thinking, he watched as Wilson looked from his eyes to his mouth and then to his eyes again.  
House leaned forward and touched his lips against the younger man's.  
Wilson, after a moment of of letting himself be kissed so tenderly, started to hungrily kiss back. He pushed forward into House, making the older man lie on his back. Wilson's hands explored all of House's body.   
"You sure," House said between kisses. "you wanna do this?"   
"Mhm." Wilson replied as he began kissing House's neck.   
"Well then let me lead." House said, pushing Wilson to lie down. House began to strip off Wilson as he kissed all the bare skin he could.  
Wilson moaned softly underneath him. House knew how much he needed this. House kissed down a trail towards Wilson's boxers, where he found out how turned on he had made his best friend.   
"House... House please...please." He moaned as he bucked his hips against House's chest for friction. House slowly pulled down his friends boxers and began kissing all the skin he uncovered. Finally he pulled them off completely and began to kiss his thighs.   
"House... I need to come. Please House."  
House looked up into Wilson's big brown eyes and carried on doing so as he closed his mouth over the head of Wilson's cock.  
"Mhyeah" The younger man gasped.   
House began to take him deep and suck him hard, his tongue swirling around the head. One hand massaged his balls while the other made it's way up to touch over Wilson's nipples. Wilson hands were balled in the sheets beneath him as he tried to catch some air.  
House knew Wilson was near. (Not in the sense that Wilson doesn't last long, but he had not been touched in a very long time and it was overwhelming.)  
Minutes later Wilson was lying on his back, completely unable to breath.  
"Jesus Greg." He moaned between gasps. House hummed against his cock as Wilson moaned out his name.  
"Greg, I'm gonna! Oh god I am gonna come!" He moaned loudly as his hands were practically entwined in House's hair.   
House kept his mouth on him as Wilson orgasmed inside his mouth. He drank down every little bit before taking his mouth away.  
"How was that?"  
Wilson nodded and grinned. "That... that was so damned good."   
"I am glad. Here." House said, making Wilson turn to face the opposite way. He placed his arms around the younger man and kissed his neck.  
"Worry about everything tomorrow, tonight just remember how you felt when I made you come. I promise you. Things will get better."


	4. Hugs and Orange Juice

The next morning, they two men woke up with a dilemma. House had promised to stay and help out with the children, which he was completely intending on doing. Wilson knew he had to tell the children and House knew he would have to deal with three crying people. House wasn’t really in tune with as many emotions as normal people, he didn’t really know how to express them, but with Wilson it was much easier, and it did scare him that he know has to look after twins and a grieving ex husband when he can’t even look after himself. But perhaps, even still he could scam Cuddy for a pay rise to look after them. Wilson could help, together the whole family could think of ways to blackmail her. House smiled widely at the thought.

“House?” Wilson asked softly.

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to stay. If you want to leave and have nothing to do with this I understand.”

“Shut up James.” House kissed his forehead. “I am an ass. So I will continue to be an ass, but you have a free pass. I am sticking around, so you’ll have to put up with me being here like a disease.”

“I’m a doctor.” Wilson laughed. “I could get rid of you.”

“Only one who can get rid of me is me, sorry ‘bout that. Now, don’t get too mushy, we gotta think up a plan.” Wilson’s eyes fell shut.

They were quite for a few minutes before they heard the children start walking about.

“I love you House.” House panicked for a moment to himself before looking down to Wilson. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

“I love you too. Now, let’s go sort out the kids.”

“Ugh five more minutes.” Wilson groaned as he cuddled into House.

“Wilson. You sleep a bit longer; I will get the kids breakfast and get them dressed.” House grabbed his cane and pulled his clothes and walked out the room. Wilson knew in his heart that House was going to have a freak out. Within a day he had verbally adopted his best friend’s children and got together with said friend. For now, Wilson lay in his bed, eyes closed and readying himself for the day. He took in House’s scent and smiled.

“Woah.” He sighed to himself. “This is going to be a long day.” When Wilson finally hauled himself out of bed and walked through to the kitchen.

When he did, he saw his twins, dressed and eating some fruit.

“I don’t know what you give kids.” House admitted as he sucked on a piece of orange.

“Yeah. Fruit is fine. Thanks. Any for me?” Grace picked up her bowl and offered it to her father.

“Daddy, you can share mine if you want?” Wilson smiled and sat down, placing her on his knees.

“Well thank you princess.” She gleamed at him. Together the four of them had some breakfast. Sitting around the table they all listened as the twins told them about their weird dreams involving uncle House and fair grounds.

“Dad?” Luke asked with a mouthful of apple.

“Yes Lukey?”

“Can we see Kutner and Turtle today?”

“Maybe later. First I am going to get dressed, and then Uncle House and I have to go to work, so I guess you can come with us and see them then.” “What time are we going in?” House requested.

“Well, I need an hour with my kids and then we can leave.”

“Right.” House said, ruffling Luke’s hair. “I am going to go to the shops. Anything you kids would like? What’s your favourite things?” Wilson looked up at House’s face in awe. He watched as House took note of what the children wanted, he knew it was because when he got home the kids would be crying.

“I want strawberries and normal chocolate please!” Grace asked, Luke then asked for Skittles and a Freddo Frog. “Okay, Wilson, what do you want?” “Oh uhm.” Wilson was brought out of fantasy land and then realized he would have to tell the kids.

“Get them some cola. I will have whatever you are having. Thanks.” Grace pulled on House’s arm. “What’s wrong?” “Come ‘ere.” Grace stretched up and gave House a kiss on the cheek. House froze. He hated to admit it but he loved this. Wilson and two cute kids who thought the world of him, sitting in his house, and him, not wanting to escape. Woah. This must be what happiness feels like.

“Thank you Gracey.” House smiled. “I will be back soon. Oh, and I left your toys by the door if you want them later.” With that, House limped out of the apartment. We follow House to the shops, where he spent a good half an hour hobbling around the shops and picking out lots of rubbish to feed the kids to make them smile. He didn’t know much about kids, he did know however that it was best when they were smiling and that his house was not very kid friendly. He decided to go to a bigger store and get a taxi from there, with a lot of things that he has yet to buy.

So eventually he got home, with the taxi driver helping him carry the stuff outside the apartment door. Once all the stuff was safely put down, he told the taxi driver to get lost after giving him a £20 note and walked inside. He slowly and quietly walked towards the sofas to listen to them talk. “I know it hurts, but it is going to be okay. Remember what the last thing she said to you was? She said she loved you didn’t she? I love you too. And we are gonna be fine okay?” Wilson obviously had a lump in his throat; he was trying to stay strong for the kids.

“It’s going to be okay.” The kids cried loudly, tucking into their father’s arms. House watched for a second and then slowly walked over to Wilson. “Hey. I am here.” House said, crouching down beside them. Wilson couldn’t say anything. He wanted to say thank you, he really did, but he knew that if he said something he would cry, so he said nothing. House sat beside him and stroked Luke’s back.

“You know.” House said softly. “Your mother will always be watching over you. And although I am not a women, and I am certainly not your mum, but I am here for you too. Okay?” House tried to ignore the utter and sheer pain in his leg. Luke moved from his dad to wrap his arms around House. They hugged for a minute before the pain was getting too much. “Right. Who wants to smile?” All three of them looked over to him.

“Come on.” They all wiped their eyes and slowly walked behind him to see the big pile of bags. “I have the food you wanted, I have some toys, I have some drawing stuff, I have games, I have pillows and stuff and I think I have some books.” The kids looked up at him as he looked proud of himself. “Go wild.” He told them. Before Grace went over to the bags she cuddled into House’s leg.

“Thank you Uncle Housey.” She smiled through her tears. House picked up a big blue bag and walked back to Wilson on the couch who was watching the kids. “Here.” He handed it to him. “All of this is yours.” Wilson looked up at House, deep into the other man’s eyes.

“I don’t get it.”

“Get what?” Wilson smiled and took the bag from House.

“You are being nice. I have never seen you like this; don’t get me wrong, I love it. God it is just so unlike you. But I am so lucky you are being so great about this.” House sniffed, he didn’t like being cheesy so he just told him to; “Be quiet and open up the bag.” He said with a grin. Wilson went through the bag and saw some crisps, some chocolate, some magazines, his favourite alcohol, a new tie, and some smaller boxes at the bottom. “What are the things at the bottom?” He looked up with a questioning look.

“Don’t want to say it out loud because of the kids, we can use them tonight.” He winked. Wilson put the bag down and stood up, he raised his hand to House’s jaw. “Thank you.” “For the condoms?” He whispered. “You were getting them anyway, one of us had to buy them.” “No. I mean for being here.” Wilson kissed House quickly before his twins saw and then walked over to see what House had got them. Wilson put all the things on the couch in piles and got the kids ready. “It’s time to go to work.” He told the twins. “Can I go with House?” Grace asked. “I wanna go with Daddy!” Luke then stated.

“House?” Wilson asked. “Is it cool for Grace to go with you or do you want them out the way today?” “Nope. That’s fine, I will take Gracey. Anyway if I am going into somewhere she can’t go, Kutner will look after her. Wilson knelt down to his kid’s level. “Are you guys okay?” “No.” Luke sniffed. “You want to stay home today and cry?” “No.” He replied. “I want to go see turtle. Mum would have liked turtle.” “Everybody like’s turtle, but don’t tell him that.” House grinned.

He took a deep breath in as he picked up Grace with one arm and held her close. “Right.” He summed up. “Work time.” They got to work not too long after this, once there, Wilson asked the twins once again if they wanted to go home and both said no. Grace and House made their way to the meeting room. “Kutner you are not doing procedures today.” House looked unto him.

“You are going to look after Grace when I need to leave her; if I can stay then you can go.” Kutner nodded. “Right. Black, gay and tiny, what do we have?” Thirteen went through the case and explained it in detail. The patient had crashed into a bike that was coming his way because he could not move.

His symptoms included; tiredness and weakness, bruises, joint pains, nose bleeds, dry skin and gum discoloration. “What do you think?” She asked House. House looked to Grace. “They need a cuddle and some orange juice.” “Good idea.” He smiled. “MRI, then put him on steroids. Someone then hug him and give him some orange juice.” They gave him a weird look.

“Seriously?” “Hey, she is the boss. Do what she says.” The team went out and did as they were told, while House and Grace played with the whiteboard. They played ‘guess what I am drawing’ and ‘guess the word’.

Meanwhile, Wilson and Luke were doing some work in the office. Wilson was working through some files whiles filling them out as Luke had a pretend file and was colouring in all the white spaces.

“Can we call Grace?”

“Why?” “I wanna tell her about my drawings!” Luke smiled.

“What did you draw?” Luke ran up to him and showed his father the picture.

“I drawed mummy and me and Gracy, and on the other side of me there’s you and uncle Housey.”

“That looks amazing! I am sure your sister would love it. I will call her now.” Wilson called House and got him to put his daughter on the line for Luke. The twins spoke about their days so far, and Wilson realized how lucky he was to have them.

Back at diagnostics, Grace had ordered that the patient get more orange juice because he was feeling slightly better. After lunch, all of his symptoms had gone and he was feeling much better. The team were around the table when House realised what it was.

“Well that was disappointingly obvious. He had Vitamin C deficiency; we were looking too hard for some fancy disease that we ruled out the simple stuff. Gracey, you are a better doctor than everyone here!” he congratulated her.

“Did my hugs help the man?!” He bounced on her chair.

“Gracey you made the man well again!” House smiled. The team were enjoying this side of House, and House was painfully aware of how happy he looked.

“Kutner take Dr Grace to see the patient, let him know it was her who saved him.” Kutner did just so and House’s face no longer wore his new smile.

“You guys are fucking stupid, I cannot believe you didn’t get that. Morons.”

“Don’t try and cover up Greg, you are going soft.” Foreman smirked.

“What did I say about calling me Greg, Loser?” House looked up at him.

“As punishment you are going home late today because you are going to go and get yourself another patient and you are doing it yourself, no help from your god.” He looked over to Taub.

“Which in case if you didn’t know, I am your god.” House went out to get Grace and bring her to see her father.

Once in Oncology they told Wilson her good news. “Woah! You actually saved someone?” He picked her up and spun her around, “We should celebrate!” He mouthed to House to ask him if he is just humoring her.

“Nope. Vitamin C deficiency, she ordered crate loads of orange juice so that’s what I gave him. It worked and he is being discharged as we speak.”

That night after work, they had a nice dinner and a nice laugh before bed. The twins remembered again about their mother and spent the night crying, so House and Wilson hugged them until they fell asleep.

Back in bed they lay side by side. “That was a good day.” “Better than it could of gone.” House replied as he leaned on his side to face Wilson. Wilson started to panic.

“What are we going to do about the kids, where would they live? We need to sort out schools; we need to figure out money, I’d have to be home at certain times. I am going to lose money!” Wilson also lay on his side.

“Don’t worry. Tomorrow I am going to explain to Cuddy and get her to give one or both of us a raise. Appealing to her inner mother might work.” Wilson let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You’ve already thought about it?”

“It was the first thing I thought of.”

“You’re a good man.” The younger man whispered.

“Don’t tell anyone that. I’ll lose my mind.” Wilson laughed and closed his eyes again.

“I am scared.” House admitted, minutes after the silence. Wilson opened his eyes.

“What of?”

“What if they end up like me?”

“If they end up like you it would be awful... yet great. House, they’ll get all the good stuff from you, and from me.” House smiled, “They are already pretty great kids.” The younger man laughed.

“Yeah. Next you’ll be saying that you want to adopt them or something.”

“Well if the offer’s there.” Wilson sat up in shock.

“What are you serious?”

“Were you?” House looked up at the other man.

“I don’t know, I mean, we don’t even know what we are, we don’t even know if we are going to work.”

“How’s this?” House sat up and pulled the cover over him. “Let’s vow right now that we are going to make this work. Let’s make it so even if it doesn’t work we will still be best friends and therefore I can always be in their life.”

“Hold the fuck, you actually want this? All your life and you’ve only just realised that you want kids and a partner.”

“No. I want you and them. Not just any kids, not just any lover, if this was Cuddy and her spawn I would need a year to maul it over, I love you Wilson. The kids are great; I can see myself loving the hell out of them. Please let me do this.” Wilson leaned forward and started to kiss House passionately.

The rolled over the bed, touching each other all over. “I love you Gregory House.”

“And I love you, James Wilson.”


	5. Cuddy's money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I have totally lost where the plot was going so I am giving up BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO SUGGEST A PLOT then let me know and I will write the rest for you. Thanks and sorry x

In the morning House woke up alone. He lay there topless across the sheets, his eyes were shut as he tried to get a little more rest. Did he regret saying the things to Wilson? No. But was House terrified of looking after a family of four? Yes. Once up and dressed, he went into the lounge to see Wilson sitting with the kids on front of the TV, all of them eating cereal.

The TV was playing Spongebob Squarepants, all three of them were singing along. House looked down at his watch, it was around 6:40 am. There was no reason for them all to be up, actually according to House it was still the middle of the night o there was no reason for anyone to ever be up. "Morning." House grunted as he hall assed himself to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Wilson looked up and smiled. He kissed Grace's forehead and stood up. He was wearing a large grey-blue T-shirt and grey pajama bottoms. James made his way to House.

"Hey Greggy." He wrapped his arms around House's waist and cuddled into his shoulder.

"Hey James."

"You okay?" Wilson kissed his neck.

"Yeah. It's absurd that we are getting up this early, I mean what are we? Worms?" Wilson giggled and nuzzled into the other man's neck.

"The kids got up and were crying for their mum." House turned his head towards the younger man and turned slowly so they were pressed against each other. They heard the kids laughing in the other room as Spongebob sung about being a goofygoober.

"You're a good father." "Well I did learn a thing or two with my patients." House pressed their lips together for a moment then pulled away.

"Work."

Later on in the day, House left Kutner in charge of Grace while he went to speak to Cuddy. He covered his eyes as he entered her office.

"Hide your bodacious boobs, you don't want to turn me straight." Cuddy looked up from her paperwork with a questioning look on her face.

"House, what do you want? I am busy."

"I need your help."

"I am not sleeping wtih you, I am not allowing you to skip clinic duty and if it's going to kill the patient then forget it." House smiled and sat on the seat on front of the desk.

"No, serious talk. I need to actually talk to you like a human so act human." Lisa put down her pun and rested her head on her hands. She tilted her head and looked him over. "What is this about then?" House breathed in and froze for a second. They had been playing a little game for a while, both of them inching closer together. But now things had changed and even if Cuddy stripped naked in front of him he could not see anything coming from it.

"I am with Wilson." He told her blankly.

"When you say 'with wilson', you mean?"

"I mean that I am currently doing Wilson and we are in a relationship."

"Oh." Cuddy looked down at her hands.

"So why do you need my help?"

"I need your help because..." House took a deep breath in.

Thinking all of this in his head was fine but actually saying it out loud made it sound real and fucking frightening, but admitting it was scary would just ruin things further. House was always one to ruin things and mess tings up because he was scared of moving on but that is the last thing he wants to do. All the previous lovers he had had meant nothing compared to Wilson. He loved Wilson. And now he knew that he always did. Wilson was real.

"I am with Wilson. Wilson has twins. The twins mother died and now we have to be daddy's." Lisa bowed her head.

"How do I know you aren't just messing with me?"

"Wilson's ex wife died. Why would I lie about that?" Cuddy nodded and looked sorry for the man.

"I am sorry, that must be horrible."

"So I am here to strike a deal. I want a raise. Wilson's hours changed to 9-3 and for him to keep the same salary or as high as you can get it."

"House, I can't just dish out money. You know that." She sighed.

"I am not taking any answer other than yes. I will move my annoyingness up to the worst it can get, I will not rest until I have got this deal."

"House-"

"No. I am looking after children, and I know nothing about kids, I need money to look after them."

"The answer is still no, I can do Wilson's hours but he might have less of a paycheck." House stood up and growled at her.

"You are difficult. Just you wait." With that he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

He needed to appeal to the mother in her and to do that he needed the kids. He swung by diagnotics and picked up Grace and then made his way to oncology where he told Wilson he'd bring them to lunch. Wilson had work to do so House brought the kids to the cafeteria. This was when Cuddy walked in. He had told the kids to stare at the food plates and not to blink.

"What's this?" "We don't have enough money to eat so we are using our imagination." Cuddy growled under her breath and nodded. "Cute House but I already told you that I can't give you money." She pushed her hand into her pocket and fished out some notes.

"Here." She gave them to the kids. "Go buy some food." As the kids picked out what they wanted, House faced Cuddy. He raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"See? We need the money." At that moment Wilson walked up to them, confused at why the two were locked eyes mere centimetres from each other.

"Ah Wilson. Cuddy was just telling me about the raise she is going to give us. She said yes to the hours as well."

"Really? That's great!" Wilson let out a large grin and hugged Cuddy.

"Thank you so much, you have NO idea how much that's going to help us." He pulled away from her. "You are the best." After saying that, he walked over to the kids and picked something for him to eat as well. House watched Wilson for a minute, pure love in his eyes. He turned back to Cuddy.

"Now you have to do it."

Later on that day, House had still not got any answer from her. He had the second part of his plan in action by leaving the kids in her office when she wasn't there. He gave them crayons and told them to go wild. Then House waited by the desk until Cuddy went to the office and then followed her in.

When she reached the office she found that the kids had coloured the walls and were chasing each other around the room.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

"We didn't have any money to get them new school stuff or move them schools so we thought you can look after them. After all me and Wilson are very respectable doctors."

"Please." House asked sincerely. "I will do clinic hours."

Cuddy pulled the crayons from the kids making them upset and gave up.

"You know what House?! Fine. You can have what you wanted."


End file.
